A lenticular image is a device which allows a viewer to view two or more different images depending on the angle at which the viewer observes the device. A lenticular image typically comprises a plurality of parallely disposed elongate lenses placed over interleaved slices of the images to be viewed. The device can be used to show entirely different images or can be used to generate an impression of motion.
The quality of the viewed images depends on the alignment and contact between the image slices and the lenses. To ensure good alignment and good contact, a sheet carrying the interleaved image slices is usually permanently fixed to the flat reverse face of a sheet carrying the lenses. As a result, the viewer is typically required to travel past the lenticular image in order to view the different images available.
Such lenticular images suffer from a number of disadvantages, including: the lenses are costly; the interleaved images are costly; correctly fixing the image sheet to the lens sheet is difficult; the lenses are not reusable; the images are not reusable; and the images arc not clearly viewed from a head-on perspective.
Display apparatus are known in which the image sheet and the lens sheet are separate and in which the image sheet is actuated with respect to the lens sheet so that a static viewer may view each of the available images. However, such apparatus tend to be relatively complex, and therefore costly, and tend to suffer from poor alignment and poor contact between the lens sheet and the image sheet.
In view of these problems, various lenticular image apparatus normally have a limited appeal to businesses such as advertisers.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a lenticular image display apparatus which mitigates at least some of the problems associated with the prior art.